


Sate's Final Act

by Laeron_Inkheart



Series: Sepiruth Request [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Tentacle Monsters, Transformation, Unbirthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A follow up to another story! http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27260486/Can Sate conquer the dungeon and save her friend? Or will Sate have to kill the monster she's become?Again using characters from https://sepiruth.tumblr.com/They do have another oc so another sequel is possible, but she's a robot and I'm not sure how that would fit in the fantasy setting.Comments and critiques welcomed!





	Sate's Final Act

 

A sunny cloudless sky shined down onto a quiet forest, the soft trickle of a nearby stream and the singing of birds made the thick forest alive with nature. Deeper into the thick forest, near the ruins of a castle that no one remembers a battle had just taken place; blood stained overgrown vines and the bodies of monsters were slumped against ancient trees. Standing next to the only standing door was a female knight clad in heavy armor, grey steel and dried red blood was the color she was wearing. Holding her halberd she listened for any more monsters that were rushing up the staircase she was waiting outside of, she waited to skewer any monster foolish enough to charge her position. After standing at the ready for over five minutes she finally let down her guard, planting her halberd into the ground before taking off her helmet. Her blue braid spilled out and draped over her shoulder, the blue bird dragon hybrid woman gave her head a shake causing the blue feathers on her head to ruffle with the horns that stood straight back while her white chest feathers puffed out of her armor a bit. Her cold yellow eyes scanned the staircase.

About a month ago Spinel left on one of her money runs, while it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Spinel to leave without telling her Spinel usually would return in three days. To make matters worse shortly after she left monsters started pouring out of the forest, most people had moved away from the nearby village and she was no different but before she leaves the area she wants to make sure that her friend isn’t being left behind. The blue hybrid woman psyched herself up; she was a capable fighter with much experience dealing with monsters. She did a few quick stretches, flexing her impressive figure. Her body was well toned from all the fighting and training she did but her and Spinel shared a natural gift, both of them had gorgeous curves. However it was her unnatural gift that set them apart, with a bit of monster blood in her veins the hybrid could sense monsters and had a natural gift for fighting them. The downside of that gift being some of her physical traits; much of her body had both scales and feathers making her stand out, she had a dragons tail and a birds beak but the beak was covered in blue scales instead of hardened keratin, she had horns on her head and her eyes were black with a yellow iris which caused many people to be scared of her, but Spinel was never scared of her that’s why she came here to try to rescue her friend. The blue bird fighter folded her braid and stuffed it back into her helmet, ready for war she started her decent into the ruined dungeon.

Her armor clacked and clanged as she walked down the stairs, alerting any monsters in the main dungeon of the fighter’s arrival. She knew she was walking into a fight and was prepared, making her way into the guard’s main office she ran into her welcoming party. A party of six Orcs and three demon dogs were standing behind a much larger Orc; they all chuckled to themselves as the fighter took a defensive stance. The fighter took a look around, sizing up her foes and looking for any indications of Spinel being here. She noticed that the Orcs weren’t very muscular, they may have numbers but she had training. She also spotted a leather sneaking outfit; some pieces were intact while other pieces were half turned into mimics. That outfit was all the prof that the fighter needed that Spinel had indeed visited the dungeon. She spun her halberd around, using the momentum to plant it into the ground showing off her strength as the Orc’s fell silent at the display. She removed her helmet and began to shout in the Orc’s language.

“My name is Sate, knight protector of the people! You have one of my friends and you will stand down!” Tossing her helmet to the side sate pulled the halberd out of the ground and spun herself back; taking an offensive stance Sate was steeled and ready to strike. The large Orc walked forward and spoke to her.

“Look here lady, there is no one here but us mon-“His sentence and his life was cut short as Sate drove the pointed end of the halberd into his chest, the other orcs began to flee as Sate used sweeping slashes to make quick work of the demon dogs. Sate was in no mood to negotiate with monsters. On the hunt she chased the smaller Orc’s down the winding dungeon halls, slashing the slower ones as she advanced. Sate was in such a bloodlust that she didn’t notice that they were all fleeing in the same path. Finally caught up to the final Orc Sate spared no mercy and delivered a thrust into his back and pinned him to the ground, his screams were silenced when Sate drove her weight into another thrust killing the Orc. Taking a moment to catch her breath Sate sensed a much more threatening presence watching her; Sate twisted the halberd and pulled it out of the deceased Orc. The winded fighter took a basic stance facing an open doorway; there she saw a sight that she was not prepared for. A large purple monster was sitting on a throne surrounded by gold and treasure; the lamia had a long purple snake like body with a cream underbelly. The knight winced as the smell from the monster hit her nose, the smell of old sex and unwashed monsters suggested that this lamia was a breeding type monster. Her bloated body confirmed Sates suspicious, the monsters pussy was engorged and loose from the endless cycle of sex and birthing, her breasts were just as swollen as the nipples were large enough to use as sex holes, a mixture of milk and semen leaking from swollen nipples. The purple lamia lifted one of her three thick fingered hands and pulled back her thick rope like hair revealing a purple dragon’s face with a single black eye with a yellow iris, the monster tucked her hair behind her horns that were curved towards the ceiling. The lamia opened her mouth to speak but a hoarse croak and a mouthful of semen was all that came out of the bloated lamia. Sate was appalled by the sight; she caught her breath and moved into an offensive stance.

“What are you?” Sate had never seen a display like this before. The lamia finished letting the semen drool onto her chest and fixed her eye on Sate.

“Oh Sate you don’t recognize me? Truly I have been cursed.” Sate took a step back, she could recognize some of Spinel’s features but last time Sate saw the thief she wasn’t a large purple snake monster with bloated tits. If this truly was Spinel then Sate was too late, and her friend was not only lost but also the reason for the swarm of monsters. Sate had to try something before she resorted to killing her childhood friend.

“My friend what has happened to you? Is there any way to change you back?” Sate hadn’t dropped her guard but she really didn’t want to fight her friend. Spinel used her long tongue to lick her snout.

“Well there is a cursed golden dildo inside my pussy if you’re willing~” Spinel swayed her hips trying to make her enlarged well used pussy look as inviting as possible. Sate steeled her resolve; her friend was gone, only a horny brood monster remained.

“I’m so sorry Spinel.” Sate began to charge the purple lamia, aiming for her cream underbelly she thrusted her halberd forward. Spinel parried it with her hand her purple hide much thicker than Sate had anticipated. Spinel let out a roar as she uncurled herself from her throne.

“You come into my home! You kill my children in front of my eye! You call me a friend and then try to kill me?!” Spinel swiped her tail out, Sate ducked under the high swipe and countered with a low stab. Spinel grabbed the hook on the halberd and tried to pull Sate forward. Sate let go of the halberd and jumped at the lamia, landing a punch in her snout. Spinel let out another roar as she let go of the halberd and slithered backed holding her nose, Sate pressed the advantage and recovered her halberd, Spinel was still recovering as Sate spun around, using the momentum and her full weight into a final thrust. However Sate’s advance was halted by Spinel’s tail suddenly moving in front of her, Sate ran into the heavy tail at full force and knocked the wind out of herself. Spinel quickly wrapped her tail around the fighter, Sate let out a cry as Spinel tightened her grip. Grabbing the halberd from the ensnared hybrid Spinel used her monstrous strength to break the halberds shaft, reducing the weapon to scraps. The helpless fighter could do little as the purple lamia ripped her armor to pieces, Spinel knew where the weak points were on the plate mail and made short work of the proud fighter’s protective gear. Now naked Sate was released from the monsters grip. She did her best to hide her shame but her full figure caused problems for her modesty.

Her full curves now on display for her opponent, her thick thighs quivered as the cold dungeon air assaulted her exposed body. Her nipples slowly became erect and sent shivers down her plump but toned body. Yes despite her training Sate had a soft layer of fat on top of her toned muscles, she may have trained a lot but she also enjoyed food and beer. Sate was so embarrassed by her body being on display she didn’t pay much heed to the purple lamia slithering into a striking position. It wasn’t until the torches lighting the dungeon went out that Sate remembered she was in a fight for her life. Unable to see her opponent Sate grabbed a shard of the halberd, not much more than a dagger, Sate took a defensive stance as she tried to find the lamia. Spinel taunted her, her voice echoing throughout the chamber.

“Poor Sate, you really let yourself go. Were you stress eating since I left? That would explain your plump thighs.” Sate couldn’t locate the monster; all she could sense was that Spinel was still in the chamber. She made a slash at the air, not hitting anything.

“Shut up! What about you? You’ve been breeding for a whole month! You bloated sow!” Sate heard a clang of metal come from behind, she quickly turned and threw her dagger, again not hitting anything. Spinel’s chuckle echoed in the chamber.

“Oh Sate, you can’t even stick a “bloated sow”? What kind of knight are you?” Sate kept quiet, she was in trouble and needed some sort of plan, Spinel continued to talk. “Well if you won’t help me, I’ll make you join me!” Spinel let out a hiss as she emerged from the darkness behind Sate, Sate was fast enough to turn to see the towering lamia at her full height but not fast enough to move out of the way. Spinel leaped at Sate, instead of aiming for the fighter with her strong hands or even her horns Spinel was leading with her swollen pussy. Sate could do little as she was engulfed by the warm sticky walls of Spinel’s monster pussy. Sate tried to fight her way out, but with only the floor under her she was quickly shoved further into the lamia’s used sex. Every breath Sate took in was heavy and filled her lungs with Spinel’s musk. Spinel fondled her stomach above where Sate was, causing the walls of her pussy to constantly caress Sate’s whole body; Sate was now covered in a mix of Spinel’s juices and the leftovers from her multitude of monstrous partners. Spinel slowly slithered back to her throne and curled around it as best she could, leaving room for her struggling victim trapped in her wanting sex. Spinel let out a heated moan as Sate’s struggles became slower, she hated doing this to her former friend but she could not deny how good it felt feeling her insides constantly stretched. Meanwhile Sate was having a similar feeling about her situation, much of the panic in her mind was replaced with a hazy lust; Sate didn’t want to admit it but she was enjoying the feeling of being inside Spinel, the constant assaults of warm soft flesh rubbing her gave her a pleasure she had never experienced before. Sate also had lost all sense of direction, she could no longer tell which way would lead to fresh air but at this point she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to leave. Spinel rubbed her stomach as Sate’s struggle came to an end, she felt complacent with her friend here with her. Spinel cooed as she gave Sate an offer.

“You know if you want you don’t have to leave.” She gave what she assumed Sate’s head a rub through her flesh. “I know a way we can be together forever, would you like that?” Spinel’s stomach sloshed slightly as Sate settled in to her flesh prison and stopped moving. Spinel let out a content moan and then followed it with a soft howl. After a moment a floating spirit entered the chamber. It looked like nothing more than a floating mask with wisps of smoke coiling off of it, the eyes were twisted and the mouth was in an o shape. More interesting was the golden phallic object it was carrying. It was clearly meant to be a golden jewel encrusted sword handle but the blade had not survived the passage of time so all that remained was something that could only be described as a golden dildo. The spirit giggled as it approached the bloated lamia, remembering fondly their relationship over the past month. Spinel sighed as she twisted her body around and used her hands to expose her swollen folds. “Please master I need a favor.” She bucked her hips, making Sate try to steady herself inside Spinel. Spinel continued her request. “Your servant has captured a dear friend, and I wish her to stay here with us.” Spinel pulled her folds apart, causing what little light that was in the chamber to reach Sate. This roused Sate from her lust filled brain and gave her hope again; maybe she could climb her way out. Spinel moaned as Sate started thrashing around with renewed vigor, climbing her inner walls Sate had just managed to get her head to breach Spinel’s folds just in time for the spirit to bestow its gift unto Spinel once more. Instead of going inside of Spinel the cursed dildo was shoved into Sates mouth as she gasped for fresh air. Spinel reacted quickly, using her strength to shove her friend back into her folds. She let out a roar as Sate’s struggle once again hit all her spots just right. Spinel was panting, this felt way better than masturbating.

Sate’s body was on fire, the blue hybrid was not only restricted in her movements but she couldn’t breathe. The cursed dildo caused Sate’s pleasure to increase ten folds. The more she struggled the more the heat inside her built up. Sate let out a muffled moan as one hand snuck its way into Sate’s sex; she was too distracted by the pleasure to put up a decent fight. Sate’s world started to go dark as her air supply became limited. That’s when the golden dildo in her mouth reacted to the heat inside her; the dildo melted, and began to leak down Sate’s throat. Sate had no other options but to swallow the cursed liquid. After it was all inside her she found she could breathe again. Sate was back to breathing in the heavy musk of her captive, only this time every breath felt like fire. Indeed Sate’s whole body was burning with a mixture of lust and pain. Small cuts started to form on her body, marking her as cursed. Sate continued to fight but she could feel her efforts becoming more sluggish. Her muscles were losing their strength, slowly converting to fat. Sate still had a hand inside her quivering sex but soon her fingers started to merge. Sate only noticed that her hand had somehow snuck deeper inside her, she was oblivious to the fact that one of her arms were now a tentacle. Sate went to punch the walls of Spinel’s inner walls but as she launched her attack her bones dissolved and Sate was left with tentacles that did little but prod the wall of flesh. Sate panicked as her body changed more. All her muscles and organs converted into fat to plump her body more, her breasts expanded as her once bright red nipples took a dark color to match Spinel’s thick hide. Her ass expanded as her tail began to move like her arms, wiggling and covered in slime from her prison. Sate kicked and screamed but soon her legs followed her arms lead and became nothing more but tentacles. Spinel let out a moan as she could feel the tentacles move inside her, she knew Sate would be ready in a few moments. Spinel held her folds open once more, giving Sate the slightest hint of freedom. Sate flailed her tentacles as best she could, gaining any ground she could. As Sate climbed closer to her escape her face lost its definition, her feathers receding into her skin as her face and horns began to fade into her neck; Sate’s tail began to split and move independently. Sate’s eyes began to close, the closer she came to getting out of Spinel’s trap the more her body changed. Tentacles emerged from Spinel’s pussy, Sate crawled her way out but she was barely recognizable anymore. Sate no longer had any external limbs, her arms and legs had been converted into tentacles, her legs had split off into multiple tentacles while her arms had remained as thick tentacles. At this point Sate’s eyes were completely closed and she had lost control of her voice. The once proud fighter reduced to a panting host of tentacles, her mouth wide open letting out moans of pleasure and confusion. Spinel once again descended from her throne and approached her latest creation.

“My darling you look perfect for my needs.” She gently lifted Sate’s mouth closer to her lips. “You just need to accept it~” Spinel locked Sate in a passionate kiss, her saliva going down Sate’s throat. As Spinel broke the kiss Sate’s mouth closed and her head finished reforming into another tentacle. Sate found that she no longer needed air; in fact it seemed she had no internal organs anymore. Sate accepted her fate at the realization that she would need Spinel to look after her; she would need her mistress to be her eyes. In that instant all the little marks on Sate’s body began to open. Each mark opening as an eye, Sate’s vision came back as her body was on lined with black eyes with yellow irises. It took time for Sate to adjust to being able to look in so many different directions at the same time, each time she moved a tentacle she could see out of that tentacle, see that tentacle from a different tentacle, and see where it was going with a different tentacle. Despite being able to see in so many directions Sate was distracted by her own developments to notice Spinel scooping her “head” once again. Pressed against Spinel’s chest Sate’s “head” was nothing more than another tentacle. Spinel cooed as she stroke the tentacle with her large, rough hands.

“Very good Sate! But you are not finished yet.” Spinel moved her tail behind Sate and used it to slowly move the tentacle monster towards Spinel’s pussy. “I need you to bloom.” Sate tried to achieve just that, as her tentacles went into Spinel and took root. Spinel let out a low moan as Sate prodded and wrapped around the insides of her pussy. Sate could see out of all her tentacles and knew where to find all of Spinel’s G spots, wrapping one around the clitoris, sending a few into the vagina, folding one and running it over Spinel’s urethra like it was a tongue. Spinel was lost in pleasure for a moment, after being used like a fuck toy by monsters for a month having such a gentle lover was exactly what Spinel had wanted. She cooed and stroked the tentacle between her bosoms.  Another mark appeared across the tip of the tentacle. It slowly peeled back to reveal a single eye, it was white with a blue iris. Sate found this became her main focus, she could still see out of all her other eyes but this blue eye was her main eye. Sate blinked her one eye and saw Spinel’s smiling face. Spinel spoke to her transformed lover.

“There we go! All done.” Her hand stroke the tentacle. “Now we can be together forever!” Spinel turned to the floating spirit. “I trust you are ok with sharing your home?” The spirit shook its face; it was not ok with Spinel’s newest pet. Spinel let out a sigh. “I’m sure you two will get along. I’m big enough for the two of you.”

Thus the monsters continued to pour out of the forest; any nearby village was evacuated due to monster raids. No one went looking for the brave knight that disappeared after trying to find the source, but rumors spread that if you stood outside the forest at night you could hear lewd moans and giggling.


End file.
